When Shizuo Finally Catches Izaya!
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: Izaya had thought about this a bunch of times when he runs away from Shizuo, what if I get caught? What would happen? Well he finally finds out, Izaya gets caught. How will he escape out of this situation? WHAT DOES FLUFF HAVE TO DO WITH IT! This is rated T because it has some bad language.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

A man with raven hair was running all around a city as if his life depended on it because it did depend on it while a man dressed up in a bartender suit that didn't have a job as a bartender chased the one running away. The man in the bartender suit was getting irritated that he hadn't caught his enemy, the raven haired man, so he decided throwing some vending machines at him would ease that irritation. The raven haired man started to laugh as he just barely dodged all of the vending machines thrown in his direction.

"Stay out of 'bukuro you damn flea!" The man in the bartender suit yelled, still chasing his enemy.

"I don't wanna!" The raven haired man answered, still running away.

Just a normal day in this city called Ikebukuro.

"Hey," A young girl in a Raria Academy uniform said to her friends, Kida Masaomi and Mikado Ryuugamie, after witnessing the raven haired man being chased by his enemy. "Doesn't Izaya ever get caught?"

"Yeah, I wondered that too." Ryuugamie said wondering what would happen if the raven haired man, Izaya, ever got caught.

"Oh~ I know!" Masaomi smiled as he turned around to walk backwards so he would face his two friends. "Someone once told me what happened when Izaya got caught."

"Well?" Ryuugamie and the girl, Anri, asked waiting for their friend to tell them all about it.

It was a day just like any other day in Ikebukuro, Izaya Orihara was running away from Shizuo Heiwajima and Shizuo Heiwajima was chasing Izaya Orihara. This day, however, was different then their usual days because this day Shizuo caught Izaya.

"What are you doing….?" In a state of confusion Izaya asked his question not sure this time if he wanted to know at all.

"Why do you want to know?" Shizuo asked raising one eyebrow. This is somewhat normal, well to Shizuo anyway. He'd trapped Izaya so now he's doing his I'm-so-happy dance because he is so over joyed he could cry. To Shizuo it didn't matter how he caught is number one enemy because he only cared about catching his enemy. Izaya, on the other hand, kind of envisioned being caught way different then how he got caught this time.

Shizuo's arms were wrapped around Izaya. It looked like he was giving his Izaya a hug to make up for everything that went wrong between the two, suddenly becoming best friends. The bystanders walking through Ikebukuro were watching as they walked passed them curious enough to stare but to afraid of getting hurt to stay and watch.

"What are you going to do, Shizu-chan? Sneak attack hit me when I don't see it or…..?" Izaya was hoping it would be the sneak attack one but he was having a hard time believing it. Right now he was having a very hard time guessing what Shizuo is thinking.

"No, even worse," Izaya could hear Shizuo trying to laugh like a villain does in a movie but there were huge flaws in that attempt which most people would assume it was just a regular laugh. If someone who's heard his real laugh they would say this one was way more normal then his real one. "I will make you drown in fluffiness!"

"WTH?!" This was all Izaya was able to say before this unruly awkward silence happened to befall the two of them that would last about an hour. During this time Izaya gently kicked Shizuo in between the shin and ankle. Shizuo failed to notice what Izaya was doing.

"When are you going to let go?"

"Whenever I feel like it." Shizuo said rather stubbornly.

"Are you going to hit me or squeeze me so tight with your hug that I'll die…?" Oh, how Izaya wished that was what Shizuo was thinking.

"And ruin the fluffiness? Hells no."

"….."

"Any more questions?" Shizuo asked Izaya then sighed heavily. "Before you lose your oxygen and drown in the fluffiness?"

"Do you even like fluffiness?"

"No, I am madly in love with the fluff."

"Since when?!" Izaya was starting to get crept out by all of this…

"Since the beginning of the universe."

"Are trying to drown me fluffiness!?"

Shizuo laughed another one of those failed attempt of a villain laugh then spoke, "Because I heard you can't swim!" What was sad was he was so full of pride when he said that… and that when Izaya heard him say 'can't swim' he flinched and never denied it… but then again never denied knowing how too.

Izaya knew that he needed to end this right now because he did NOT want to stand there for the rest of his life and drown in something that you can't drown in unless it's stuff animals. He knew all about how stuff animals could drown you, you buy too many and then decide you want to sleep in a treasure chest with them all…. Izaya shook his head trying to forget that horrible memory.

"Shizuo," Izaya inhaled then exhaled getting ready for whatever is to come after he tells Shizuo this, "You cannot drown in fluffiness. END of story."

"HUH? What did you say?!" The beast was ready to burst out…. How scary.

Izaya looked like someone just stabbed him in the heart as he cried out, "I thought I raised you better than that! You do realize I can't drown in this fluffiness? Shizuo-"

Before Izaya ever got the chance to finish that sentence he got slammed into the wall.

"Thanks for ruining up my plan to drown you!" Shizuo yelled then muttered to Izaya and himself, "Now I have to find a lot of stuff animals again! Yeah, I know you know that I know about that accident with those stuff animals I sent you!"

Izaya's expression changed as he re-lived that nightmare of a memory.

"You sent those stuff kola bears?" Izaya's voice had never been so high pitched like that; it could have shattered a window.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Izaya yelled at Masaomi who was now done finishing up explaining a time when Izaya got caught by Shizuo. "Where did you hear that from? It's a lie! The person who told you that is a liar!"

Shizuo was standing there right by Anri and Ryuugamie but all he did was cover his face trying to hide his blushing face. You could hear him muttering, "Fluff….?"

Masaomi pointed to a person that was walking into a bookstore…

* * *

**A/N: LOL, I thought this was pretty hilarious. I know I should finish my other fanfiction or better yet finish my English essay but….. I'm sorry. I fail at focusing at one thing for long periods of times. But so far in my other fanfiction I have 6 words! :D Yay! I will probably be done with it in a couple days...**


End file.
